


Actually, I Love You

by landocalrissian



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landocalrissian/pseuds/landocalrissian
Summary: For the prompt things you said when I was crying and things you said after you kissed me





	Actually, I Love You

It wasn’t until Watts felt the warmth of tears sliding down his cheeks that he realized he was crying. He lifted his hand to his face and stared when it came away wet. After a moment Watts felt someone else’s hand at his cheek, soft and firm. A thumb brushing away his remaining tears prompted him to look up and meet Jackson’s eyes.

“Hey, you’re okay. It’s going to be okay, I’m not going anywhere,” Jackson said, sincerity evident in the force of his words and the soothing line his thumb continued to draw along Watts’ cheekbone. It took Watts’ breath away. He wanted so badly to believe what Jackson said, to think that who Watts was could be enough to make Jackson stay despite what Watts had just confessed to him.

Watts looked away, his cheeks hot with shame, his chest heavy with uncertainty, and his heart quickening with a hope he dared not confront. A hope that he could trust Jackson, that he could tell him what he felt and not lose the warmth of a touch given only in friendship. All the beauty and danger of a lightning storm was held within Watts’ form. His next words came out in a flash, Watts hardly able to bear the heat of them leaving his lips.

“It is you that I love.”

The room felt heavy with his words. Words Watts had never spoken out loud. Words he never thought he would. Watts felt everything in that moment. Profound relief and crushing fear as he took from his chest the burden that was his heart and placed it in the other man’s hands.

Watts finally glanced to Jackson, unable to bear his silence any longer. Jackson looked stunned, his mouth agape in a way that Watts could have found endearing if his whole world didn’t hang from his jaw. Watts dropped his gaze again, unable to hold Jackson’s wide eyed stare for more than a moment. He blinked rapidly for fear of losing his composure again. The only comfort he found was that Jackson still held him in place. Watts was lucky for this, for without it he would have already been running down the street away from Jackson’s place, no doubt looking forward to a bottle of wine and the sad comfort of his own lonesome bed.

“I wish only for you to know, I hope our friendship can continue in spite of this,” Watts said at last.

The broken silence shook Jackson out of stillness and suddenly Jackson’s lips were on his, firm and steady and so very warm. Even when Jackson pulled away his other hand which had moved to Watts’ waist held him close, close enough that Watts could still taste his breath, that it would take only a tip of his head to bring them back together. It was Watts’ turn to be dumbstruck, the shock of their kiss electrifying him from head to toe. Jackson smiled.

“Actually, I was kind of hoping that we could continue with something other than friendship,” he said.

For once in his life Watts couldn’t bring himself to find the words to respond, and so instead he responded by closing the space between him and Jackson and bringing their lips together once again.


End file.
